reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Envisioned Realm/@comment-108.236.16.190-20130719194823/@comment-173.238.152.207-20130813233706
Disagreement. You try to make the concept sound like a completely wonderful idea, but in your word of the definition "TON," it is probably far too overexaggerated, maybe that it is very unrealistic enough to be able to obtain such grand luck drawing fantastic cards for every single day you play Reign of Dragons at best. A good chunk of the time, you'll most likely get zip. Nothing. So "TON" is not a good word to use in this case. A slight to moderate advantage from using churches alone: perhaps. Time to get realistic. Getting a good card, let alone even an SR or MR (that is not a spirit dragon) from just an FP pack alone is completely against your favorable odds. Maybe in a week and a half or pretty much around two weeks, you could land up with a few okay cards. But no SRs you can dream of. Rares, possible at most. You'll often end up twiddling your thumbs wondering why you ended up with most of nothing. That is what happens to a lot of players. Drawing too many feeder cards: those level 20 common cards. It gets frustrating at times. That's the way it is. The only nice safe draw as to why FP packs seem okay to take is that you recover 100 stamina each time you open a pack, and get a few enhancement cards most likely along the way. As for stamina stations, sure they may seem pointless at first to someone like you but to some people it does have some beneficial uses if you do choose to be committed. Levelling them up and saving them all during one day does have its kicks at most, especially to the new beginner. If you like to store it all and use it in one shot: 4 days = 120+ stamina potions = 1200 stamina is a reasonable amount to utilize on opportunities like Super Rare Card Chance Hunts without having to go and spend any real money. And that's not bad considering someone who is committed into putting out potions. Of course, if you can possibly afford to spend $3.00 on 3 stamina potions on a 400 stamina run every single day that is, then you can boast that stamina potion stations seem like a complete waste of time, and a way to be thrown out the window. Bottom line: Stamina potion factories are more likely useful for those who are beginners, and Churches are more likely useful for those who are intermediate or even expert (without a doubt, extra cards "so why not?" approach) because it helps further advance their deck (but not by much, as it is driven consistently on one word: luck.) Therefore - it doesn't have to be all about churches. Realms should be a mix of everything. Everything except dorri. Maybe 2-3 stamina potion factories for emergency situations when you need that little boost to level up, for example, 2-3 attack potion factories to draw each day for that "go attack me strategy, chip my defense down but I'l get back on my feet at an instant and make you lose" initiation, saving those spare power potions for the bazaar. Then the rest can go to churches. Potion factories aren't useless. You just have to be smart and use it wisely when your crunch time begins to grow the most, and it will pay off!